


A Meeting With the Arishok

by Nightwarbler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Qunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a writing prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting With the Arishok

Iron Bull walked up a long stone corridor to a pair of large steel doors. It had been a while since he had cause to return to Par Vollen, but a request by the new Arishok was cause enough. He knocked.  
“Enter.”  
He did.  
“What do you know of the Inquisition?” the Arishok asked.  
Iron Bull looked up. The Arishok eyed him carefully.  
“It’s nothing,” Bull said, “a seeker and a chantry sister.”  
The Arishok stood up.   
“Do not underestimate the sister. She has certain… gifts.”  
As he spoke, some cookie crumbs fell from his chin onto the stone floor.


End file.
